Scattered Moments
by Kitsune Blade
Summary: Drabble Challenge. 25 themes. Only 100 words each. Any pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: #1 Star Gazing**

**Challenge: Star Gazing**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Claire Redfield, mentions of Chris Redfield.**

**Warnings: Um… none. It's neither sexy nor violent nor spoiler-filled. XD **

**Summary/ Author's Notes: This little drabble can take place anywhere during the CVX storyline I suppose… though probably not when it's raining as that would kind of be difficult…**

Claire looked up at the sky as she stopped to catch her breath, there didn't seem to be any monsters about anyway. The clouds were starting to clear and the black sky above was beginning to come into view. Stars. They seemed to glimmer with some sort of faint hope. Wait… Stars… S.T.A.R.S…. her brother… Chris. Where was he?

She gave a sigh as her eyes continued to gaze upon the heavens, whose sight seemed to be clouded from the nightmare below. _Chris,_ his sister thought to herself, _I hope you're all right. Are you gazing at the stars too…?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: #7 Trapped Together**

**Challenge: Trapped Together**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen**

**Warnings: One curse word.**

**Summary/Author's Notes: A little boring but oh well. Just Rebecca's thoughts after joining up with Billy.**

Well, this new situation seemed a little bit better than the previous situation she had been stuck in. This wasn't that much different but at least now she was with someone. Even if that someone, that Billy Coen, was a ruthless, cold-hearted, murdering son of a bitch (not that Rebecca was uncouth enough to say that out loud of course). Instead of being trapped on a train with monsters and a crazy psychopath, she now for the most part only had to worry about the undead creatures. So instead of being trapped alone like before, they now were trapped together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: #4 Secret Admirer**

**Challenge: Secret Admirer**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Chris Redfield, mentions of Albert Wesker**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: This is set before the mansion incident. **

Another day went by in the usual manner. Not a glance lingering too long, not a word out of place, no blushing at all. It wasn't like it could be a normal crush anyway. It didn't seem right to act that way, not with Captain Wesker. It felt intolerable to have those sort of feelings. For Chris it wasn't a blatant attraction, just something he felt vaguely but strongly enough to be impossible to ignore. He didn't want anything from the man, not really. It felt embarrassing to even imagine it. No, he was more suited to admiring from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: #11 Candlelight **

**Challenge: Candlelight**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen**

**Warnings: None.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Just a random moment during RE0.**

A breather, they needed the rest. So the two sat at a table once the zombies in the room were disposed of, laying in pools of blood. Rebecca took in the room around them. Under normal circumstances she was certain that the room was beautiful, like a fancy restaurant. Instead of ominous shadows, the flame on the candle between them would create a mood of romance.

_Wait… with Billy? This stupid facility must be getting to me._

She chanced a glance at the convict, catching sight of the candle's glow reflecting off handsome features. _I really shouldn't think like this…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: #9 Stolen Kiss **

**Challenge: Stolen Kiss**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Steve Burnside and Claire Redfield**

**Warnings: None.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: This is slightly AU. This is set in plane the escape from Rockfort Island in. **

Steve sat beside Claire as the plane flew to its destination. Claire was sleeping. Peacefully. That was something he hadn't expected to see in this cruel reality they were living. The serene expression on her face brought a smile to his lips. Maybe this life was Hell but at least amid the darkness he found an angel.

He started to lean forward slowly, not even completely aware of his actions. Claire didn't stir and then the teen slowly pressed his lips to her's gently. Her lips were soft and for the only time in his life Steve Burnside experienced Heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: #14 Bed of Roses **

**Challenge: Bed of Roses**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Leon S. Kennedy, mentions of Luis Sera**

**Warnings: Slash-ish**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Blah.**

The rain poured down, suiting the mood perfectly. The government agent looked down at the make-shift grave with a heavy feeling pervading his heart. A lonely rock (meant to act as a tombstone) was covered in many roses, some of the red beauties more withered than others. Leon hadn't meant to become attached, he hadn't even realized he was.

The more weeks that passed after the mission in Europe, the more he thought of the man he knew briefly. Born from that were dreams that could never be, whether Luis was alive or not. Thus, the bed of roses grew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: #22 Reunion**

**Challenge: Reunion**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Alfred Ashford and Alexia Ashford**

**Warnings: Incest-y**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Blah.**

The head of the Ashford family looked up at his sister, the true embodiment of the Ashford glory. She was older now, it had been so long since he had seen her. Really seen her. Pretending to be her was nothing compared to being in her radiant presence. They were twins, but there was no way he could match her flawless skin; her soft blond locks; and his eyes didn't seem to hold the icy depths that her's did.

Alfred was dying but at least he could see her one last time. The one he loved above all else.

_Alexia._


	8. Chapter 8

**Name: #18 Walks on the Beach**

**Challenge: Walks on the Beach**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Ashley Graham and Leon S. Kennedy**

**Warnings: Cheesiness. XD**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Don't know why but I found this difficult to write. XD;**

The president's daughter strolled along the sandy beach, as the golden sun was beginning to set after a day of fun. A bodyguard walked beside the girl silently as she spoke animatedly. Usually she would have hated to have a 'babysitter' while on vacation, but she was with Leon. Leon S. Kennedy. If perfection had a human form, Ashley believed Leon would be that person. _Sure he's my bodyguard but, he's also…_

Leon had tried to ignore Ashley's interest and keep things professional. But eventually, romance began to bloom between the two over the years.

"Leon, I really love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Name: #3 Moonlight Walks**

**Challenge: Moonlight Walks**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine**

**Warnings: The killing of dogs?**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Just for the sake of Chris and Jill being together during the mansion incident we'll say this is Umbrella Chronicles-verse but enemy placement is courtesy of Rebirth. **

The storm seemed to let up as soon as they exited the mansion. The slick cobblestones that led around the courtyard were illuminated by moonbeams descending below causing a gentle reflection. Not that they could dwell on such a thought as some dogs needed disposing of. Soon blood flowed upon the ground, streaming through the cracks in the stone and swirling with the fallen raindrops.

"It'd make for a nice date."

"What?" Chris questioned. _Did Jill finally snap?_

"Strolling out here in the moonlight. It'd make for a nice date if we didn't have to go through all this craziness."


	10. Chapter 10

**Name: #17 Cuddle**

**Challenge: Cuddle**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Albert Wesker and Nemesis**

**Warnings: Severe crack pairing and OOCness**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: I asked my friend to pick a random pairing for me and this is what she chose. At first I thought she was insane and then I decided I (for some reason) wanted to try. Therefore, that's how this ficlet was born. Enjoy the random pairing. **

The hulking mass gripped tightly to the human figure showing no signs of letting go. It's face was further twisted into something that one could only assume was a smile, a repulsive smile but a smile none the less. For Wesker's part he could only contemplate how he had gotten himself into this mess. At first he had thought that the bio-weapon meant him harm but once Nemesis had managed to get a hold of him after tackling him to the ground, the trench coat wearing giant simply held the blond man close with that creepy smile on its' face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Name: #8 First Kiss**

**Challenge: First Kiss**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Claire Redfield and OC, mentions of Chris Redfield.**

**Warnings: Um… nothing really. **

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Don't know why I chose Claire but I did. Anyway, this is set quite a bit before the game series started as Claire is in her younger teen years in the following drabble.**

Warm lips pressed against her own as a blessed hush filled the room. Claire's first kiss and it couldn't have tasted sweeter. But suddenly…

"Hey, Claire. I…" An abrupt pause. "What hell are you doing? Get the hell away from my sister!" The older Redfield sibling immediately grabbed the offending boy and forcefully showed him the door then slammed it in his face the moment he was out of the house.

"Ugh! Chris, I hate you! You over-react about everything!" She didn't really mean it but the young teen stalked back to her room where the sacred silence still remained.


	12. Chapter 12

**Name: #21 Homemade Gift**

**Challenge: Homemade Gift**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: George Trevor and Jessica Trevor.**

**Warnings: Um… nothing really. **

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Figured the Trevor's needed a happy moment. XD**

A young Jessica Trevor kept her eyes obediently closed until she was allowed to open them, wondering what her surprise was. The young woman had just married George Trevor and the man had told her to close her eyes saying he had a gift for her then led her to an unknown location.

"All right. You can look now."

When Jessica opened her eyes all she could do was stare in shock. She had been expecting a homemade gift but upon seeing a house it almost seemed a little ridiculous.

"I built it. Like it?"

A smile. "I love it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Name: #15 Dancing**

**Challenge: Dancing**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Ada Wong and Leon S. Kennedy**

**Warnings: Nothing. **

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Don't know how this popped into my head but Leon and Ada's first encounter in Resident Evil 4 kind of struck me like it was a dance. Hence you now have this written version of part of that scene.**

It seemed almost like a dance or at least she imagined it did from a spectators point of view. No matter the brutal intent, it could be almost beautiful this reunion, couldn't it? The government agent had quick reflexes but so did she. With a quick kick the firearm was soon twirling endlessly through the air. She did a back flip easily as if she were a trained acrobat. Time felt like it slowed in those few precious moments, as if magnifying and replaying their vicious tango. And soon the violent choreography was finished as quickly as it had begun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Name: #16 Holding Hands**

**Challenge: Holding Hands**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Jill Valentine and Lisa Trevor.**

**Warnings: Technical femslash-ness, crack pairing, and creepiness I guess…**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Another crack pairing courtesy of my friend ZoomZoomXandy. And now because of her you get this.**

Grotesque, twisted hands gripped tightly onto her own with unrelenting, inhuman power. An overpowering stench covered the room and rancid breath warmed the face of the female S.T.A.R.S. officer. Everything in the room was still, save for the uncontrollable shaking that overtook Jill's body as she stared at the creature that was once known as Lisa Trevor. At first she had struggled but to no avail and now all she could do was stare in fear at the wretch as Lisa stared back at her. The monster drew in a ragged breath before muttering in a raspy tone, "Pre… tty… girl…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Name: #19 Daydreaming**

**Challenge: Daydreaming**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Jim Chapman and William Birkin**

**Warnings: Slashness, crack pairing…**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Yet another random ZoomZoomXandy pairing. Don't worry, this one scares me too. (You can really tell I'm running out of pairings…)**

He couldn't quite tell why but the weary-looking man appeared to be out of place in the subway station. He also appeared to be lost, seeming to be very annoyed by that fact. Jim kindly assisted him with the apparently confusing subway system. The subtly attractive older man mumbled something (Jim assumed it to be a word of thanks) before walking off, seeming to lose himself in thought immediately. The young subway employee stared after the stranger, his own thoughts began to wander into territory his mind wasn't familiar with. Shaking his head, Jim blushed. _What the hell was that?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Name: #2 Love Letters**

**Challenge: Love Letters**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Claire Redfield, mentions of Leon S. Kennedy.**

**Warnings: None **

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Yay! Non-crack pairing! :D And we'll pretend Leon didn't ask Hunnigan out at the end of RE4... **

Claire opened the letter happily upon seeing who had sent the correspondence. The writing was neither neat nor undecipherable "chicken scratch" but wholly familiar. The letter spoke of Leon's recent mission in Europe. Worry creased her face but a giggle followed as she read one of his cheesy one-liners that he seemed to have talent for creating. She hadn't seen the man in quite a while so it wasn't bizarre when he wrote that he wanted to see her again. Claire smiled brightly and started writing her own letter immediately. _I'll promise I'll be there soon. _She hesitated. Lo_ve Claire._


	17. Chapter 17

**Name: #25 Popping the Question**

**Challenge: Popping the Question**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: William Birkin and Annette Birkin.**

**Warnings: None I can think of.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Yeah, nothing really to say about this one. **

William had never been one for romance, he wasn't exactly a regular Romeo. _Thank God too, those two ended up dying. Not exactly a future for Annette and I. _Regardless, he wished he had some kind of idea on how to approach the subject with Annette. He could try being as sappy as he could possibly stomach. Or he could go about it methodically. Maybe a mix of the two? He tried out an impromptu speech. Upon completion he heard a positive answer from the silence. He turned around to face Annette who bore a happy smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Name: #24 Shared Milkshake**

**Challenge: Shared Milkshake**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers**

**Warnings: Femslashness.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: I figured I needed some femslash around here. XD**

Young Ms. Chambers had officially joined S.T.A.R.S. and being the only other female on the team, Jill thought that the two should celebrate her acceptance into the special force. After a day of shopping they stopped off at a small café. After Rebecca had received her milkshake Jill finally decided to check her wallet only to find she didn't have enough cash. The rookie offered to share her shake and eventually Jill hesitantly agreed, embarrassed for spending all her money foolishly. The two drank happily. They both heard a comment: "Huh… guess they're lesbians…" Blushing, both averted each other's gazes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Name: #12 Caramel**

**Challenge: Caramel**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Brad Vickers and OC.**

**Warnings: Some swearing and kinky-kinkiness going on. XD**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: I don't know why I decided to write this theme like this but I did. : ) All I really cared about was writing a drabble about Brad. Plus isn't it amusing to imagine Brad with a crazy S&M girlfriend once upon a time? XD**

_Why did she have to blindfold me too? I mean, she already tied me up… what's the point of…? Weird, it got quiet quick… Did she leave? Something smells good… Kinda sweet actually… Huh… Yeah, I like caramel but what does that have to do with…? Ow! Fuck! What the hell? … Warmed it up a little too much, my ass! Ow… was it really necessary to pour it on me? Why am I still dating you? Other than you're sweet, pretty, kind (most of the time), smart… perfect… well, besides this… Guess I can't seem to stop loving you…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Name: #20 Massage**

**Challenge: Massage**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Alyssa Ashcroft and Cindy Lennox.**

**Warnings: Femslashness.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: More love for the femslash and Outbreak. :D No exact time setting for this. n.n; Just whenever…**

An awkward feeling hung in the air. An awkward feeling that was strangely… sensual. Both women felt it but didn't really bother to say anything. _What was I thinking when I offered to…? _Cindy pondered to herself, a rather attractive flush gracing her fair features. At first she had figured it was simple. Totally innocent. But the more she touched the reporter's back and shoulders the more inappropriate she felt.

Cindy somewhat jumped upon feeling a hand on her own. "Thanks, Cindy." That should've been it. But Cindy found she didn't want to remove her hands from Alyssa's warm body.


	21. Chapter 21

**Name: #10 Shared Secret**

**Challenge: Shared Secret**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Claire Redfield and Albert Wesker.**

**Warnings: None I think.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of fics with these two. So I thought I'd give it a try. In other news… why am I using Claire for so many of these?! I swear I don't like her **_**that**_** much. T.T;**

_If Chris ever found out… _She pushed the thought from her mind. The last thing she wanted to think about at that moment was her brother. Claire wasn't even entirely sure how her irrepressible feelings began or how the two of them had ended up at this point. For God's sakes, the man beat her, in fact nearly killed her, years ago back on Rockford Island. So it was still a little mind boggling how she could possibly be so undeniably happy embraced within the arm of Albert Wesker? No one knew of their relationship, remaining a beautifully kept secret.


	22. Chapter 22

**Name: #13 Poetry**

**Challenge: Poetry**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Ingrid Hunnigan, mentions of Ashley Graham.**

**Warnings: Femslashness.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: More love for the femslash. :D**

Hunnigan should have been paying attention to her work but instead her eyes were lazily glued to a scrap piece of paper, which she scrawled on absently. No one would have pegged the prim and proper woman to be one to write such frivolous nonsense but when it came to the object of her desire it seemed she couldn't keep herself from writing things such as, "This is a staring contest/A game made for two/But I'm the only player/And somehow you always lose."

Ashley Graham.

_You know it's impossible for you… and her… Just get back to your work, Ingrid._


	23. Chapter 23

**Name: #23 Flirt**

**Challenge: Flirt**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Carlos Oliveira and Jill Valentine.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Wanted to include Carlos somewhere so I ditched my other pairing and wrote this one instead. :D Also, it sort of hints at a fic idea I have. :P**

_Jeez… denied again… _The young man thought as he walked along side the ever lovely looking Jill Valentine. _What am I supposed to say or do to get her to like me? She just keeps brushing me off. _He thought vaguely glumly. It wasn't an entirely troubling thought, he was sure it was just a temporary problem. He was determined to get his feelings for her reciprocated. _Maybe she's one of those weird women who actually appreciate cheesy pick-up lines… _"Let's make like fabric softener and snuggle!"

Jill giggled quietly at the sudden exclamation. "Cute." She responded genuinely.

_Yeah! Progress!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Name: #6 Cloud Nine**

**Challenge: Cloud Nine**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Alexia Ashford, mentions of William Birkin.**

**Warnings: OOCishness.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Don't know why but I really wanted to write this pairing for some reason. So here ya go. XD**

Alexia Ashford had just been appointed head researcher of the Antarctic Research Facility. She was happy to think that soon everyone would know of her success. Especially him. She had more important things to think about other than a scientist she had never met. But she had heard of him, seen pictures of him. She knew she couldn't be in love, she was only ten. But as soon as she learned of his existence, every moment she didn't think of him she had tried to gain recognition. Just so he would notice her. A thought that was a personal paradise.


	25. Chapter 25

**Name: #5 Private Picnics**

**Challenge: Private Picnics**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Anyone. **

**Warnings: None.**

**Summary/ Author's Notes: Couldn't think of a good pairing to leave off with. So I decided that you can imagine the pairing to be whoever you desire. :D **

It wasn't often that they got to escape from daily life and just enjoy something as simple as a picnic. But whenever they did, many endearing memories were made. Memories that would always be dear to their hearts. Memories of just the two of them. No one else ever tagged along and really they probably wouldn't have allowed anyone else to join them. These picnics were their private little getaways and something they enjoyed in the sweet solitude of each other's company. It always ended by watching the sunset and inevitably led to a loving kiss. A private fairy tale.

**AN: And that's all! I hope you enjoyed my little drabbles. :D Bai-ni!  
**


End file.
